Crying over Spilt Milk
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: This is the story about Emmett and Bella. Edward etc. leave on a hunting trip, and Emmett stays with Bella. Chaos! Especially when it's breakfast time, and the cereal box says 'Prize inside' You thought cereal was harmless, well not with Emmett around!
1. The cereal bowl

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, new moon, or Eclipse's characters, plots, etc. ... :D Wow, those things are boring :D :D**

* * *

**hi, so, this is about Emmett, and Bella, and Rice Crispies. :D (BPOV)**

* * *

Ah, Saturday. This was the day I always spent at Edward's house, and I loved it. Well, most of the time anyways. It wasn't much fun when Rose was having a hissy fit, Alice was shopping online, Emmett was pulling pranks on me, yeah, sometimes it was _not _fun.

"Morning Love." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm... Morning." I said, still half asleep.

"I'm going hunting today with Rose, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett will stay here with you, and Esme and Carlisle will be at my house. OK?"

"M'kay, sure, have fun." I said, rolling over onto my side, Not really understanding what he had just said.

He chuckled. "Have fun." He whispered.

I heard my window open, then close, and silence.

I was about to slip back into unconsciousness, dreams of Edward in our meadow clouded my head. The next thing I knew, I was being awakened by Emmett and a blow horn.

"EMMETT!" I screeched, throwing my hands into the air.

"Yes Bella?" He asked innocently, already downstairs. That's when it hit me. I had to spend the _whole day _with _Emmett._

Oh, this would not be fun. Not at all.

I tied my bed-head hair into a messy bun and went downstairs, still in my pajamas. Good thing I was wearing long cotton pants and a tank top.

"Morning." Emmett said to me, not looking up from the paper.

"I didn't know you read the paper Emmett." I said, surprised.

"I don't, but this comic section is off the fo-shizzle!" He said, punching one arm into the air.

I rolled my eyes and went to get my cereal bowl. I'd had the same cereal bowl since I was little. It was blue, and had orange fish at the bottom. The sides had waves, sailboats, and mermaids on it, with white fluffy clouds above. I adored it. I went to the cupboard and pulled out my favorite- Rice Crispies.

Emmett eyed me. "What are you doing Bella?"

"Getting cereal. _I _need to eat."

"..."

I set the blue box onto the table, and grabbed the milk. Emmett folded the paper and stared at the box expectantly.

"What are you doing Emmett?" I asked, pouring some milk into my bowl.

"Waiting for the prize." He said, still staring at the box.

"What prize?"

"It says '_Prize inside! Limited edition watch!_' I want it."

"Oh, you have to eat all of the cereal first. It's at the bottom."

He looked at me mischievously.

"No!" I said, waving my hands out in front of me and walking backwards.

"Bella, you hardly put _any _cereal into that bowl."

"No Emmett!" I said, grabbing my bowl off the table.

Emmett grabbed the opposite side of the bowl with both hands, I copied. It turned into a tug-of-war for the bowl, when Emmett stopped pulling making the bowl -and me- fly into the air.

* * *

**Heh, OK, so I hope you like it! Tell me if I should continue :D  
**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and my sad attempts at humor :)**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	2. Im so dead

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Twilight, or _anything _related to it. So there. And neither do you, unless you're Stephenie Meyer, in which case, thanks so much for reading :)**

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! yay! OK, so yeah, you remember what happened last time right? OK, good. Hope you like this chapter, please review when you're done! :D**

* * *

**_EmPOV_**

I let go of the stupid bowl. Whatever, I could always dump the cereal out onto the floor and find the prize. I turned for the cereal box and head a really loud bang. I swiveled around to see Bella, laying in little pieces of glass, milk, and cereal on the floor.

"Shoot." I said, taking out my cell phone. She wasn't waking up, and the glass pieces had cut her arms where there was no fabric protecting her.

"Huston," I said into the phone. "We have a problem."

Carlisle and the others were a three hour dive away, even at the speed we drive. So, I loaded her into my jeep, and we sped off towards the hospital. Edward was soooo going to kill me.

When we were just around the corner from the hospital, I hit the steering wheel. "Damit!" I yelled to myself. I forgot the cereal box prize at Bella's house. But I had no time to go get it... did I? No, Emmett, no. Stay on track.

I got her out of the car and carried her into the reception area bridal style. Several shocked faces stared at us, but I just went to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Help?" I asked, looking at her.

"Umm.. right this way." She said, standing up.

We walked for two minutes and she knocked on a door.

"Dr. Masen?" She asked, opening it. **(AN: Muhahaha.)**

"Yes?" A male voice from inside asked. The stupid nurse was standing infront of the door so I couldn't see anything.

"We have a patient for you." She said, opening the door wider and letting us in.

"Hm." He said, getting up from his desk and walking over to us. He did some pretty basic stuff. Took her pulse rate, respiratory rate, and did a rapid body survey.

"OK, she's just unconscious." He said. "Follow me please." He continued, walking out of his office. I walked after him and we turned into a small little room.

I lay Bella onto the bed and she giggled. _What the heck_? I thought looking at her.

"Edward!" She mumbled. "Stop it!" Then she giggled again.

"Is this normal?" The doctor asked me, getting something from a cupboard.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure she talks in her sleep yeah." I replied, still watching Bella.

"Edward!" She said again then giggled. This was getting annoying.

"What do you mean _pretty sure_?" The doctor asked, looking me in the eyes.

"This is my little sister." I said, looking back at him. He shrugged and walked over to her bed. I sat down on one of the many chairs.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at what he was doing. He put a little Grey clasp thingie on her pointer finger.

"This is for heart rate," He said, getting something else and coming back. "And this," He continued, poking an IV into her hand. "Is a precaution."

"Oh." I said bluntly, then quieted down. The doctor smiled and said "Call the nurse if you need anything." I nodded and turned back to my sister. I was definitely dead. --no pun intended--

"Edward stop, it's time." She said, then rolled over.

I've always wanted to do this... "Time for what?" I asked her, moving closer.

"You know," She said, smiling.

"Oh, that." I said, laughing. I sat back in my chair. That just _had _to be when Edward burst through the door.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it. OK, well, that's it really. BUT BIG THANKS to all of you 21 people who responded to the last chapter (you know who you are, there are too many to write) so yeah, thanks again. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME!! Oh, and thanks for reading.  
**

**--pinkcrayon1101**


	3. What!

EPOV

"Emmett Cullen!" I yelled, rushing through the doors. "What did you do to Bella?"

"Umm..." he started, twirling his thumbs around. "Nothing?"

"Nothing?!" I practically screeched at him. This was _not _nothing. My beautiful Bella was in a hospital room. AN ACTUAL HOSPITAL.

Alice pushed me into one of the chairs in the room, then approached Emmett.

"Emmett," She began, standing on a chair so she was eye-level with him. "Was this an accident?"

"Huh?" He asked looking confused. "Ohhhh... Yea... that's what it was... an accident!"

"CANT YOU SEE HE'S LYING?!" I yelled from the chair I was sitting in. Alice hushed me and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Calm down Edward." Alice said in a soothing voice. "Now Emmett, what happened?"

"Well," Emmett started, "It all began with a cereal box..."

"Oh god." I said, then turned away from my evil brother. I heard Rosalie enter the room and sigh.

"Emmett," She adressed him, passing by me. "TELL THE TRUTH."

"OK! Well, I wanted to get the prize at the bottom of the box..."

"SO YOU SMASHED BELLA TO THE FLOOR?!" I yelled, inturupting him.

"I'm not going to share if you keep yelling." He told me, crossing his arms.

"Just tell us what happened." Alice said, rolling her eyes at me.

"So, we wrestled over her cereal bowl..."

"WHAT?!" I inturupted yet again.

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at me.

"Anyways, so then I let go, and she smashed into the wall with the bowl. Thats where all of the scratches came from. And the concussion..."

"WHAT?!" I yelled again. "No one told me that she had a concussion!"

"And now you know why!" Emmet shouted at me.

"So it was an accident." Alice said triumphently.

"So?!" I asked. "Bella is lying here in a hospital room never to wake up again!"

"Oh, Edward stop being so melodramatic." Rosalie said, pushing past me and making her way to Bella.

"Melodramatic?" I started. "You think I'm being _melodramatic_?"

"Yes, I do." Rosalie said, sitting in a chair by Bella's bed.

"ARG!" I screamed, flinging my arms into the air. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle said, coming into the room.

"Finally, someone reasonable." I said, running over to him.

"Bella has a slight concussion, but one night here should be fine."

"Thank goodness. You're lucky Emmett!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Kay, so she's like, not gonna die or anything rite?" Rosalie asked, getting up from her chair.

"No Rose, Bella isn't going to die." Carlisle responded with a smile.

"So, how are we going to punish Emmett?" I asked Carlisle hopefully.

"We're not." He responded, walking away from the room.

"WHAT?!"

"It was an _accident _Edward, and Bella will be fine."

"But still, it was over a _cereal box prize_. Don't you think thats a little ridiculous?!"

"Yes, but he doesn't deserve a punishment."

"Fine." I said, then made my way back into the room.

"You better sleep with your eyes OPEN." I told emmett giving him my evilest look possible.

"Wait... we're vampires. We don't sleep." Emmett said stupidly.

"Genius Child." I muttered under my breath.

"_Hello Edward, are you ready for breakfast?_" I suddenly heard in my head. I could see myself and Bella walking towards eachother. I hugged her close for a minute, and then we headed to a restaurant.

"Woah." I said outloud, stumbling backwards a bit.

"What Edward?" Alice asked, coming towards me.

"I...I think I just saw the future."

"NO FAIR!" Alice yelled, stomping a foot on the floor. "That's _my _talent."

"Yea!" Rose yelled in agreement. "You already have your stupid mind-reading. Now you get future-seeing too?!"

"I dont know." I relpied, walking over to bella.

"_Edward_," I heard Bella's voice in my head. "_I want icecream_."

"What?" I asked the body infront of me, lying still.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked again.

"I dont think they're visions..." I started, turning away from Bella.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I think I can read her mind."


End file.
